


Il nome di un Segreto

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Yakuza Genji Shimada
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] Se Angela fosse stata saggia quanto i professori dicevano di lei si sarebbe dovuta tenere ben lontana da lui, lo sapeva, perché quello di Genji era un cognome potente…...però loro si chiamavano per nome [...][Emergenji per il decimo p0rnfest, anche se c'è più trama che p0rn]





	

  
IL NOME DI UN SEGRETO   
【 BAD OVERWATCH FANFICTION SAGA 】   
  
[](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php)   
Genji Shimada / Angela "Mercy" Ziegler   


  
  
[➤](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zagM1Memfw) Soundtrack  
  
C’era questo ragazzo nella classe accanto alla sua.   
Aveva il fascino dello studente straniero e non si faceva problemi a sfruttarlo. Dietro di lui correvano anche troppe ragazze a cui riservava sorrisi di miele… ma non restava con nessuna per più di quattro giorni.   
Tutte le amiche di Angela parlavano di lui, la maggior parte ci era uscita insieme.   
Fareeha lo descriveva come un galantuomo romantico e intrigante, un vero James Bond se si ignoravano i brufoli da diciassettenne. Raccontava di essere stata portata in giro per la città su una limousine bianca e di aver mangiato in uno dei ristoranti più costosi della zona. Hana giurava ch’era come il miglior personaggio di quei giochi di dating, quelli dove linee di dialogo troppo sdolcinate appaiono sul fondo dello schermo e ragazzi dalla bellezza impossibile si contendono l’amore della giocatrice. Perfino Satya si era fatta conquistare da lui, nonostante fosse completamente al di fuori dei suoi standard. Ogni appuntamento raccontato aveva il suo twist accattivante… ma ad Angela qualcosa non quadrava.   
Il ragazzo della classe accanto si chiamava Genji Shimada e si tingeva i capelli di verde elettrico.   
Il suo vero colore era il nero; a volte ricompariva come un fantasma tracciando una linea scura alla radice del suo scalpo. Tuttavia spariva in fretta, annegando di nuovo nella tintura fittizia. Lo tradivano le sopracciglia, per il resto si vantava del falso colore come se fosse una delle nuove meraviglie del mondo. Quando qualcuno lo paragonava all’eroe d’un anime sorrideva ed esclamava sempre la stessa frase: “Ah! Ci puoi giurare!”   
Suo fratello, Hanzo, portava i capelli neri sciolti sulle spalle. Era più grande, non frequentava la scuola e Genji non ne parlava mai. Tutti avevano scoperto della sua esistenza solo quando Hanzo era venuto a prenderlo nel bel mezzo di una lezione, scusandosi con la professoressa per l’interruzione ed esibendosi in un inchino formale. Era vestito di tutto punto con giacca, cravatta e tutto il resto… ma nonostante la gentilezza il suo tono rimaneva tagliente come una lastra di ghiaccio.   
Angela aveva scorto i due fratelli dalla finestra della propria aula mentre salivano su una limousine scura, diversa da quella di cui le aveva parlato Fareeha. Si era resa conto solo in quel momento di non aver mai visto la famiglia di Genji all’uscita.   
Non una madre o un padre ad accoglierlo a braccia aperte… in compenso c’era sempre la stessa guardia del corpo con smoking e occhiali scuri ad aprirgli lo sportello della limousine.   
La famiglia di Genji era più che benestante, ma lui non lo faceva mai notare. Condivideva la merenda delle undici con tutti e si lamentava del prezzo degli snack nella macchinetta in corridoio. Indossava abiti di marca ma cercava sempre i più anonimi, sceglieva quelli dove il marchio era riportato solo nell’etichetta all’interno.   
Le loro classi condividevano le ore di palestra e all’inizio dell’anno Genji si era messo in testa di voler far capoeira con Lúcio.   
Per i primi mesi era andato tutto bene, Genji imparava in fretta e non sembrava soffrire il caldo o la fatica. Anche in estate indossava sempre maglietta e pantaloncini, perfino quando anche il professore di ginnastica rischiava di mettersi a petto nudo per la calura. Poi però, un giorno, Genji aveva fatto una mossa sbagliata. Era scivolato durante un allenamento ed era finito addosso a Lúcio, rompendogli il cellulare. Tra mille scuse se l’era fatto consegnare con la promessa di riportarlo riparato… ma il cellulare che gli aveva restituito non era affatto quello di Lúcio. Stesso modello, stessa memoria espandibile per contenere le sue mille canzoni… ma no, non era il suo. Gliene aveva comprato uno nuovo di pacco nonostante fosse l’ultimo, costoso, modello.   
Era impossibile che fosse riuscito anche a cancellare i graffi sullo schermo e la presa per l’auricolare ormai fin troppo consumata. Ovviamente che ne aveva comprato uno nuovo d’identico modello, limitandosi a trasferirvi dentro tutti i dati di Lúcio… ma non gli aveva detto niente.   
Avrebbe potuto vantarsi, visto che parlava del proprio bell’aspetto in continuazione per far colpo sulle ragazze… invece il denaro era un argomento che evitava. Quando doveva pagare qualcosa lo faceva con timida discrezione e mai aveva usato l’argomento a proprio favore.    
Ad Angela mancavano ancora dei pezzi per poter capire la complessità di quel ragazzo all’apparenza così semplice. Piccoli dubbi le esplodevano nella mente come crepitanti fuochi d’artificio, ma duravano solo un attimo prima di spegnersi. Qualcosa non tornava e la verità le sfuggiva, _sentiva_ che c’era un segreto nascosto da qualche parte, qualcosa di omesso, di non detto, qualcosa che veniva evitato. Tuttavia aveva i punti ma non riusciva a tendere i fili da uno all’altro abbastanza per poterli collegare, perciò ogni sua incertezza crepitava e si spegneva, crepitava e si spegneva ancora e ancora… lasciava perdere, Angela, perché non era buon educazione immischiarsi negli affari degli altri.   
Poi c’era stata quella volta in cui erano andati in gita a Praga, le loro due classi insieme per risparmiare sui costi di viaggio.   
Un uomo su una moto aveva strappato la borsa di Satya e l’aveva fatta cadere a terra sgommando via. Tra gli alunni si era scatenato il panico, la professoressa era corsa in aiuto di Satya e mentre tutti additavano la moto sempre più lontana Genji era schizzato fuori dal gruppo con la velocità d’un proiettile. Era balzato su un cassonetto della spazzatura come un grillo e l’aveva usato per darsi lo slancio ed aggrapparsi all’insegna della panetteria. La classe aveva emesso un verso di sorpreso giubilo che aveva attirato l’attenzione della professoressa, ma prima ancora che potesse voltarsi a veder cosa stesse accadendo Genji aveva fatto una mezza capriola attorno all’insegna ed era sparito sul tetto della casa, aggrappandosi con mani e piedi al muro all’apparenza privo di appigli.   
Il suo profilo era riapparso un attimo dopo sul tetto di un'altra casa, le scarpe da ginnastica con la suola luminosa brillante contro le tegole e la sciarpa arancione sferzata dal vento. Sembrava il protagonista d’uno dei cartoni delle due e mezza.    
Era saltato giù dal tetto senza esitazione, allargando le braccia in aria, piegando le ginocchia e riunendo i piedi assieme, come un ninja.   
La moto era sfrecciata sotto di lui due secondi dopo, comparendo quasi come per magia da dietro un edificio. Genji era atterrato con entrambi i piedi sul retro del sellino e la classe si era levata in un grido d’esaltazione.   
Le sue mosse furono troppo veloci: Strinse entrambe le mani sul sellino della moto e colpì il guidatore con un calcio sul fianco. Il corpo dell’uomo si piegò e Genji scivolò nella fessura creata, gli afferrò un braccio e glielo serrò dietro la schiena. La moto ondeggiò paurosamente quando Genji si sporse ad afferrare la borsa attaccata al volante e prima ancora che l’uomo potesse colpirlo con un pugno si ritirò all’indietro, rapido come il vento. Era saltato giù dalla moto in una mezza piroetta, atterrando sul marciapiede, cadendo come un supereroe.   
A quel punto la classe lo stava acclamando come un eroe e la professoressa era svenuta.   
Quando Genji restituì la borsa a Satya non fece alcuna battuta galante. Gliela porse e basta, sommerso dalle domande dei compagni, ridendo imbarazzato e continuando a ripetere la stessa frase:   
“Ah, non l’avevo mai fatto prima! Non so davvero come ci sono riuscito…!”   
Genji era uno che sorrideva sempre, anche se prendeva quattro alle interrogazioni. La tristezza sembrava un’emozione che non riusciva a trovar spazio sul suo viso, per questo attirava così tante persone attorno a sé.   
Era come un piccolo sole che brilla e scalda tutto quello che ha intorno, senza mai potersi concedere un giorno di buio.   
Ma nessuno di questi era il vero Genji Shimada.   
  
Angela conobbe davvero il ragazzo della classe accanto il giorno in cui il professore di ginnastica la mandò a prendere il registro dimenticato nello spogliatoio dei maschi.   
La palestra vuota sembrava ancora più immensa ed era strano vederla così, visto che di solito le ore trascorse tra quelle mura le passavano tutti ammassati a spintonarsi per prendere il possesso della palla, o correre più in fretta durante la staffetta.   
Lena gridava come una matta ogni volta che arrivava prima… ora che non c’erano strilli di incoraggiamento o le risate dei compagni il silenzio di quell’immenso edificio vuoto faceva quasi paura.   
Fu in quel momento, scostando la porta dello spogliatoio, che Angela vide per la prima volta il vero Genji Shimada…   
Curvo sul lungo bancone di legno dello spogliatoio… i suoi occhi nocciola erano incollati sul proprio riflesso nello specchio a parete. Il suo petto era scosso da singhiozzi rochi e rabbiosi che gli facevano rimbalzare i capelli sulla fronte e rotolare le lacrime lungo le guance.   
Stava piangendo… e non sembrava possibile. Perché Genji sorrideva e basta, non era mai triste.   
La schiena che nascondeva sempre sotto alle magliette attillate era coperta di cicatrici pallide e le sue dita grattavano, scavavano a sangue nella propria spalla, lasciando lunghi segni rossi sull’inchiostro d’un tatuaggio realizzato da poco. I bordi intorno all’inchiostro nero erano ancora tutti rossi, terribilmente irritati, ed Angela capì che stava cercando di _strappare_ via il muso del dragone dalla sua pelle.   
Poteva sentire il rumore raschiante delle sue unghie nel silenzio della palestra vuota, surclassato solo dal suo pianto. _Screak, screak_ , non sembrava volersi fermare.   
Era un gesto nauseante, faceva male solo a vederlo, eppure nei singulti di Genji non c’era spazio per il dolore. Era collera quella che gli ribolliva nelle vene, una rabbia cieca e terrificante che gli faceva dilatare le narici come un toro pronto alla carica. Il suo sguardo era concentrato nel proprio riflesso e c’era odio, così tanto _odio,_ in ogni suo respiro, nei denti digrignati dove solitamente vi era il suo sorriso…   
“Hey!” Angela lo richiamò all’ordine con tono autoritario, entrando nello spogliatoio senza esitazione. Genji sobbalzò e subito staccò la mano dalla spalla. Si voltò cercando di pulirsi via dal viso tutte le lacrime ed i suoi occhi persero subito la concentrazione rabbiosa di un attimo prima, dilatandosi nel panico.   
“Heey!” esclamò in risposta, alzando la mano in segno di saluto ed esibendo un sorriso tirato “Credevo di non piacerti, Ziegler! Come mai ti sei intrufolata qui nello spogliatoio dei maschi? Non sarà mica che hai una cotta per-”   
Lo schiaffo lo colpì sulla guancia con metodica precisione, strappandogli le parole dai denti. Genji spalancò gli occhi portandosi una mano alla mascella, decisamente sorpreso, e si zittì di colpo.   
“Ma che stai facendo?” lo minacciò Angela alzando un indice verso il suo viso “Guarda come ti sei ridotto, per amor del cielo…”   
Senza chiedere alcun permesso posò una mano sul petto di Genji e l’altra gliela strinse attorno al braccio, spingendolo appena un poco più indietro per vedere quanto gravi fossero le ferite che si era inferto da solo.   
L’inchiostro sotto la pelle era sfuocato in più punti, il disegno si stava rovinando. Dove le unghie erano riuscite a grattare via la pelle erano rimaste lunghe righe macchiate di sangue. La bocca del dragone pareva gocciolare dopo aver ucciso la sua preda…   
Genji si sottrasse dalla presa di Angela afferrandole entrambe i polsi senza stringere, spingendoli delicatamente indietro. Arretrò senza perdere il sorriso… ma qualcosa era fuori posto. Pareva una preda intrappolata sul fondo d’una gabbia.   
“Non è nulla!” rise “Non mi fa neanche male, tranquilla! Prude soltanto…”   
Stava mentendo. Mentiva in continuazione. Anche il suo sorriso era una bugia.   
Il corpo di Genji era come un burattino, una maschera che mostrava al pubblico per inscenare uno spettacolo e prendere gli applausi. Dento di lui, da qualche parte tra tutte le menzogne e gli scenari fittizi, vi era la piccola anima di qualcun’altro.   
“Genji…” mormorò Angela.   
“…è perché l’ho fatto da poco! Cavolo, pizzica da morire!” continuò a spiegare lui “Magari sarà una reazione allergica. Succedono queste cose, no?”   
…ma Angela riusciva a vedere oltre le sue parole, adesso. Non capiva il perché delle sue menzogne, ma le percepiva. I pezzi del puzzle si stavano incastrando per rivelare finalmente l’immagine a tutti sconosciuta.   
“Puoi andare. Tanto… rientrerò in classe tra poco. Giusto il tempo di sciacquare la spalla. Sto bene, davvero.”   
Sollevò una mano sul proprio petto posandola sul tatuaggio scorticato, cercando di spazzar via dalla visuale di Angela le righe di pelle ridotte a brandelli e gli occhi severi del dragone d’inchiostro… ma le sue falangi tremavano, il sangue gli era seccato sotto le unghie creando delle mezzelune rosse sulle punta delle sue dita. Gli occhi erano ancora lucidi e gonfi per il pianto, arrossati e stanchi… ma la bocca era contorta nel suo perfetto sorriso di scena, le labbra sottili stirate ed un accenno di denti tra di esse.   
Le sue bugie nascondevano la sofferenza, coprivano malamente le ferite.   
Era come se avesse passato tutta la vita a forzare in sé la verità con dei cerotti troppo piccoli… ma adesso era diventata troppa e troppo pesante per poterla tenere tutta all’interno; stava gocciolando fuori come il sangue dalla bocca del drago tatuato, come ogni goccia rossa che affiorava dalla sua pelle gonfiandosi, prendendo le sembianze di una perla e poi srotolandosi sulla sua spalla come un macabro tappeto da vip. Tuttavia non lasciava cadere la sua maschera, si stava impegnando per esser creduto… voleva essere lasciato solo!   
“Va bene…” disse Angela annuendo piano “Ti prendo il kit medico nell’armadietto.”   
Senza attendere una risposta girò sui tacchi e si avviò nel piccolo camminamento davanti alle docce maschili, sottraendosi alla sua vista.   
“Ziegler!” Genji si attaccò alla parete, stringendo le mani contro l’angolo. Le urlò dietro cercando di dissuaderla ma Angela era già arrivata all’armadietto ed aprì lo sportello metallico con uno schiocco.   
“Ziegler, ti ho detto che sto bene! Lascia perdere!”   
Ancora una volta Angela lo ignorò e tornò indietro con l’intero kit medico d’emergenza. Afferrò Genji per un braccio e lo trascinò di nuovo davanti allo specchio, aprì il kit sul bancone e srotolò le bende.   
“Ziegler, davvero-“   
“Sono la rappresentante d’Istituto, Genji. Non ti lascio qui con una ferita aperta a rischio d’infezione”   
“Ferita aperta?” Genji rise ma c’era dell’isteria nel suo tono “Andiamo, Ziegler! E’ solo un po’ di pelle irritata!”   
“Allora non ti creerà alcun problema se la disinfetto e la copro.”   
“Lo farò da solo, grazie. Tu _puoi andare_ ”   
Le serviva un po’ d’acqua per lavare via le tracce di sangue. Le docce erano scomode, aveva bisogno d’una bottiglietta.   
“Dov’è il tuo zaino?” chiese di botto, interrompendo le suppliche di Genji.   
La domanda per un attimo confuse il ragazzo. Non rispose ma i suoi occhi si spostarono sull’unico zaino rimasto appeso all’attaccapanni ed Angela subito lo afferrò e lo aprì.   
“Ziegler, no!”   
Genji le strappò lo zaino dalle mani bruscamente e lo alzò, stringendoselo al petto.   
Il suo sorriso era sparito, sul viso era rimasta solo _paura._ Fissò Angela con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, respirando veloce come un coniglio preso al laccio… sapendo che lei _aveva visto._   
Lo poteva intuire dalla sorpresa nel suo sguardo, la confusione nei suoi occhi, la piega spaventata delle sue sopracciglia bionde.   
_Angela aveva visto._   
Rimasero in silenzio per troppi, lunghissimi secondi scanditi dal respiro affannoso di Genji… poi Angela gli porse coraggiosamente una mano ed alzò il mento, sicura, rivolgendogli di nuovo la parola.   
“Potresti prestarmi la tua bottiglia dell’acqua, per favore.”   
Una frase così semplice, otto parole in tutto. Eppure Genji sentì un nodo sciogliersi nel suo petto ed un singhiozzo gli uscì dalle labbra. La verità strappò i cerotti sgorgandogli fuori dagli occhi, uscendo sotto forma di singulti. Piegò la bocca verso il basso e le sopracciglia verso l’alto; le lacrime iniziarono a scendere sul suo viso e non fece niente per fermarle.    
Infilò una mano nello zaino ed afferrò la bottiglia dell’acqua sentendo la pistola battergli contro il dorso della mano. La foto dell’uomo trovato morto al molo gli punzecchiò le dita.   
Quella mattina al telegiornale avevano parlato di un pareggiamento di conti tra due organizzazioni criminali potenti, ma non erano riusciti a trovare nessuna traccia dell’assassino.   
Probabilmente perché l’ _assassino_ sapeva far bene il suo lavoro, perché era stato addestrato per questo ed aveva mille cicatrici da esibire come prova.   
Angela prese con delicatezza la bottiglia dell’acqua dalle sue dita instabili e sporche di sangue. Tremavano così forte che il liquido all’interno sciaguattava creando una piccola tempesta tra le pareti di plastica.   
“Andiamo…” gli sussurrò “Lasciati medicare…”   
Posò una mano sulla schiena di Genji e lo accompagnò di nuovo verso il bancone. Sotto le dita poteva sentire la pelle inspessita e ruvida delle cicatrici e le tornò in mente la gita a Praga, il momento in cui Genji era saltato sulla moto del ladro come un topo balzerebbe sulla preda.   
Aveva solo diciassette anni.   
…fu allora che tutti i tasselli finirono al loro posto, il puzzle si completò.   
Genji non era neanche quello, non era quello che lo stavano forzando ad essere. Rifiutava quell’identità con la stessa semplicità con cui aveva detto “Ah, non l’avevo mai fatto prima! Non so davvero come ci sono riuscito…!” dopo aver recuperato la borsa di Satya… perché cercava di soffocare la parte di sé addestrata alla guerra, all’inseguimento, alla caccia.   
Angela rovesciò l’acqua su una pezza e gliela passò piano sulla spalla scorticata, lavando via il sangue secco con delicatezza. Riusciva finalmente a scorgere la verità: Genji era tante cose, per essere uno con un corpo solo. A volte la sua corazza era fatta di bugie ben tessute, altre volte di oscuri segreti… però di una cosa era sicura.   
“Tu sei buono…” gli sussurrò “Sei buono, Genji”   
“E come lo sai?” singhiozzò Genji, rabbioso. Le sopracciglia nere si contrassero facendogli corrugare la fronte, tirando fuori un’espressione severa che non gli aveva mai visto in viso. Somigliava terribilmente a suo fratello…  “Questo maledetto drago è qui a ricordarmi il contrario! Me l’hanno fatto” prese fiato, la gola piena di lacrime “per festeggiare, capisci?! Perché sono orgogliosi di me!”   
“Non staresti piangendo, altrimenti” mormorò Angela “Non si piange per qualcosa di cui si va fieri. Tu sei buono, Genji, con o senza tatuaggio. Lo so che sei buono.”   
“Non dovresti sapere niente di me” pianse Genji “Mi chiederanno di ucciderti se- Non avrei dovuto dirti-”   
Si premette le mani sugli occhi con forza, artigliandosi la fronte per cercare di graffiar fuori le stupide idee che aveva avuto. “Non dirlo a nessuno” singhiozzò “Ti prego, Ziegler. Non dirlo a nessuno.”   
Angela lasciò andare la pezza bagnata e lo strinse in un abbraccio. Sentì il corpo di Genji tendersi per un attimo, opponendo resistenza, poi la sua fronte le si posò accanto al collo ed Angela percepì le sue lacrime sulla pelle.   
Lo strinse forte, lasciando che piangesse fuori tutto il suo dolore.   
 A volte l’affetto è una medicina migliore di garze, bende e disinfettante.   
  
  
Il ragazzo della classe accanto chiamava tutti per cognome, tranne lei.   
“Angela!” la chiamava agitando una mano in aria al mattino, quando la incrociava sulle scale.   
“Hey, Angela!” esclamava porgendole un po' della sua merenda.   
C’era qualcosa di speciale in lui, lo si capiva subito. Nascondeva una dolcezza che pochi riuscivano a vedere davvero. Angela l’aveva scoperto pian piano, con ogni cambio di benda sulla sua spalla, ogni cerotto sulle ferite e ogni sutura applicata alla sua anima sanguinante.   
Avevano iniziato ad avvicinarsi tra un rammendo ed un altro e, come tutto quello che li riguardava, in segreto.   
Era stata lei a chiedergli di uscire la prima volta. Genji era rimasto stranamente sorpreso e per un attimo non aveva detto niente. Invece che rivolgerle uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi grondanti di charme aveva stirato un poco l'angolo sinistro della bocca verso l'alto ed aveva declinato nel modo più gentile possibile:   
“Mi dispiace, Ziegler. Siamo solo buoni amici.” …e lì Angela aveva capito che le stava mentendo un'altra volta, perché aveva usato il suo cognome.   
Per un attimo si era sentita anche in dovere di smascherarlo e far crollare la sua farsa, ma Angela era una ragazza sveglia, la curiosità aveva punzecchiato la sua giovane mente facendole chiedere _il perché_.   
Perché avrebbe dovuto mentirle? Perché ora? Perché spezzarle il cuore con un rifiuto quando era chiaro ad entrambi che lentamente stavano uscendo da una semplice amicizia? Le dita di Angela indugiavano sempre più a lungo sul petto ferito di Genji e lui la ringraziava ogni volta più vicino alle sue labbra…   
Aveva fissato quel ragazzo imperturbabile, caparbiamente attaccato alla sua bugia… e poi aveva notato la guardia del corpo alle sue spalle.   
Non era chiaro se li stesse fissando o no, era difficile capirlo attraverso le lenti scure degli occhiali. Svettava alle spalle di Genji facendolo sembrare terribilmente piccolo, un ragazzino affogato in una sciarpa arancione…   
_Genji il playboy, Genji che non rimaneva con nessuna ragazza per più di quattro giorni…_   
“Capisco…” aveva risposto Angela chinando il capo con una delusione mimata, stando al gioco senza chiedere le regole “…scusami per avertelo chiesto. Ciao.”   
Non l’aveva abbracciato o salutato. Sotto lo sguardo attento della guardia del corpo aveva fatto dietro front e si era allontanata stringendo lo spallino dello zaino con forza. Dopo un po’ era stata assalita da un dubbio, un minuscolo tarlo di indecisione che le aveva iniziato a ronzare nell’orecchio… e se Genji avesse detto sul serio? E se fosse stata troppo arrogante e pretenziosa nel poter credere di saper leggere oltre le sue bugie con così tanta semplicità?   
Ma quattro ore dopo Genji aveva bussato alla finestra della sua stanza, che, per inciso, era al secondo piano. Appollaiato come un passero su uno dei rami della quercia del suo giardino aveva alzato una mano in segno di saluto. Angela gli aveva urlato di scendere temendo che potesse cadere e rompersi l’osso del collo, dimenticandosi per un attimo che quello era lo stesso ragazzo capace di correre sui tetti e saltare sulle motociclette in corsa. Ma Genji l’aveva ascoltata comunque, anche se magari non nella maniera più convenzionale. Si era alzato in piedi sul ramo ed aveva preso la rincorsa come un equilibrista sul filo prima di spiccare un salto ed atterrare direttamente nella camera di Angela. Pareva un leone in uno di quei numeri da circo con i cerchi infuocati, solo che stavolta aveva attraversato una finestra.   
Le suole luminescenti brillarono contro il parquet chiaro della camera e nell'impatto emisero un verso stridulo, di quelli che si sentivano sempre in palestra. Genji si era subito bloccato aprendo i palmi delle mani ed irrigidendo la schiena, come se fosse stato colto con le mani nel sacco nel bel mezzo d’una marachella.   
Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì.   
Glielo aveva spiegato giorni dopo, sussurrandoglielo senza guardarla negli occhi.   
Aveva detto a suo padre di essere andato ad allenarsi con suo fratello e ad Hanzo di aver degli affari da sbrigare con suo padre, ma invece era scappato dalla finestra della cucina, aveva preso un autobus ed aveva attraversato mezza città solo grazie al navigatore sul cellulare, altrimenti chissà dove sarebbe finito!   
Adesso sembrava terribilmente in imbarazzo nella situazione in cui s’era andato a cacciare. Stonava nella camera tutta femminile di Angela, tra la carta da parati color crema ed i poster dei cantanti. Tutto era così ordinato e pulito! Lui invece aveva dei capelli verdi tutti arruffati, una sciarpa arancione mezza slacciata e delle scarpe luminose. Per la prima volta in vita sua Genji si era sentito terribilmente _diverso_ …   
Cercava di spiccare al di fuori di mille teste, di differenziarsi dallo stile serio ed elegante della propria famiglia… ma era lontano anni luce dalla normalità di quella cameretta. Non era il suo mondo.   
Cosa gli era venuto in mente? Perché non aveva semplicemente suonato alla porta? Perché non le aveva scritto un messaggio e basta? Perché si ostinava a… a…   
“Ah, Angela… io…” improvvisamente aveva perso tutta la sicurezza ed aveva vacillato. Gli mancavano le parole, non sapeva da dove iniziare.   
Perché lei era _speciale…_ ma lui era così _fuori posto._ Aveva sempre parlato alle ragazze con una naturalezza spontanea, ma adesso aveva il terrore di sbagliare. Voleva davvero fare le cose per bene… e allo stesso tempo non voleva affatto, perché ciò significava che _loro_ avrebbero saputo.   
Non poteva. Non _voleva_ trascinarla nel fango assieme a lui.   
“Mi dispiace per- forse dovrei andarmene”   
Angela, diretta e precisa come al solito, l’aveva bloccato sul posto con una manciata di parole.   
“Sei appena saltato attraverso la mia finestra, _ovviamente_ hai qualcosa da dirmi.”   
“No, io-”    
"Ma se ti metto così a disagio da non voler restare…”   
“Non ho detto questo!”   
“Credevo che avessi detto che avremmo continuato ad uscire come amici.”   
“Si, cioè, No! Non intendevo-” le guance gli erano diventate tutte rosse ed aveva stretto i pugni lungo i fianchi “Vorrei davvero tanto uscire con te, Angela Ziegler! Vorresti per favore essere la mia fidanzata?”   
Ed Angela aveva riso della sua richiesta così formale, gli aveva afferrato entrambe le mani ed aveva detto di sì… anche se sapeva di star firmando un contratto di segretezza.   
  
Sdraiata tra le lenzuola bianche, Angela pareva un cherubino. I lunghi capelli biondi le coronavano la testa come fossero un aureola splendente, le sue labbra arrossate dai baci sembravano dipinte. Strinse le cosce contro i fianchi di Genji in un abbraccio di gambe accompagnando i suoi movimenti del bacino.    
Non lo avevano detto a nessuno, si erano limitati ad aggiungere un altro segreto alla collezione... tuttavia questo erano diverso, non erano doloroso come le cicatrici che Genji nascondeva sulla propria schiena. Era un segreto che condividevano con la tenerezza di ogni bacio, piccoli nodi che andavano a tessere la fibra della loro dolce storia.    
Se Angela fosse stata saggia quanto i professori dicevano di lei si sarebbe dovuta tenere ben lontana da lui, lo sapeva, perché quello di Genji era un cognome potente _…_ però loro si chiamavano per nome.   
“Oh, Angela…” ansimò Genji a bassa voce. Riservava un respiro per ogni parola, come se quel nome fosse ossigeno per i suoi polmoni. E lo era. Lo era davvero.   
Angela era la sua unica sicurezza in una vita passata a camminare sui cristalli. In ogni altro momento Genji doveva far attenzione a quello che diceva, a come si comportava, era sempre iper-conscio di tutto quello che lo circondava… ma con lei poteva essere se stesso.   
Angela passò una mano tra i capelli di Genji, facendo scorrere le dita tra le ciocche rese solide dalla gelatina. Il nero stava iniziando a riaffiorare sotto alla tintura verde, l’attaccatura pareva dipinta con uno di quei grossi pennelli che Hanzo usava per esercitarsi a scrivere gli ideogrammi.    
Strinse con delicatezza le braccia attorno al suo collo per guidarne i baci fino alle proprie labbra. Genji curvò la schiena, obbediente. Il suo petto segnato dalle cicatrici sfiorò i seni morbidi di Angela rubandole un gemito.   
L’incontrarsi delle loro bocche fu dolce, per niente frettoloso. La lingua di Genji premette sulle sue labbra in una muta richiesta di permesso e venne accolta teneramente.    
Da quando avevano iniziato ad uscire insieme Genji non aveva fatto più il filo a nessuna ragazza, anche se continuava a dispensare i suoi sorrisi a destra e manca.    
Angela non ne era disturbata, le piaceva vederlo allegro. Aveva imparato a distinguere tutte le piccole increspature di labbra e sopracciglia per poter capir la differenza tra un volto sincero ed uno che nascondeva una storia non raccontata.    
Hanzo era l’emblema della freddezza, Genji un piccolo sole. Scaldava l’atmosfera con gli occhi, con le parole; i suoi sorrisi di gioia erano la nuova frontiera del fotovoltaico. Anche il suo corpo era scottante… Angela avvertiva il calore dentro di lei ad ogni sua docile spinta ed arcuava un poco la schiena per andargli incontro. Lo sentiva scorrere nella propria intimità con un adorabile delicatezza e si rendeva contro di quanto fosse attento al suo viso, di come cercava approvazione nei suoi occhi e dalle sue labbra.    
Stavano imparando insieme, nessuno dei due era un esperto. Procedevano con calma poiché sperimentare l’amore era già una gratificazione, non anelavano al rapido ed impersonale piacere. Preferivano piuttosto scoprirsi pian piano, un tocco alla volta, una spinta dopo l’altra, trovando il giusto ritmo alla loro canzone e dimenticandosi del resto.   
Angela sollevò appena la testa dal cuscino per inseguire le labbra di Genji e lui contraccambiò lambendole con le proprie, carezzandole, chiudendo gli occhi per sentire tutto il suo amore. Spinse di nuovo il bacino in avanti affondando nel suo calore, sentendo il corpo di Angela vibrare ed un gemito rimbalzargli contro il palato.   
Tuttavia le loro bocche erano così vicine che non avrebbe saputo dire da quale gola fosse uscito il rumore.    
Affascinati uno dall’altra continuarono a scoprirsi anche quando sotto le mani di Angela la pelle di Genji si fece sudata ed i loro baci divennero più umidi, i movimenti più svelti, i gemiti più alti e le lenzuola sempre più accartocciate.    
La ragazza della classe accanto alla sua si chiamava Angela Ziegler. Era bellissima, parlava con l’accento tedesco e nascondeva una brillante intelligenza… e Genji era sicuro di non esser stato vivo neanche un giorno, prima di incontrare lei.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 【E così Overwatch mi ha convinto anche a tornare a scrivere le Het.  
> Bless Overwatch.  
> Genji sei un patato.  
> Non ho più la forza di rileggere tutto, abbiate pietà di me.
> 
> \- Marti】


End file.
